


a moth to light

by sumomomochi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumomomochi/pseuds/sumomomochi
Summary: "What is this?”“If I can get you to… engage in alternative ways to relieve stress, it follows that there will be less damage to my ship.”“And you think that’ll work.”Hux shrugs, his eyes closing, one eyebrow raising. His eyelashes are so very orange and his eyes are so very blue when he opens them again.“I’m willing to try,” he says then repeats, “Any means necessary.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im back at it again with more loss of virginity fic whops. inspo originally taken from [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/176122133437/ben-solo-had-very-little-sex-education-beyond-how) but i kinda veered off course so

“Tell me, Ren, are you human?”

Stiff, Kylo looks over his shoulder. Hux stands smartly just inside the door, where he’s been for the last five minutes, hands behind his back, simply observing Kylo destroying this room.

“Of course,” Kylo snarls. Hux’s lips curl up into a smirk.

“Then come to my quarters at twenty-two hundred. I’ll show you a better way to release tension than destroying my ship.”

Hux clicks his heels and struts off, leaving without another word. Kylo’s lightsaber droops in his hand, belying his confusion. All he managed to read from the surface of Hux’s thoughts was the feeling of lusting over power; he can’t quite believe Hux intends to try to kill him in his own quarters. Surely Hux is too fastidious to risk making a mess of his own rooms.

Twenty-two hundred hours comes and Kylo requests entry into Hux’s quarters. Hux grants it, clearly surprised that Ren came at all, let alone on time.

 _Kylo_ is surprised. Hux is clad in just a thin robe, his monomolecular blade missing entirely. Hux looks him over as the door swishes closed behind him and licks his lips.

“Have you ever touched another intimately, Jedikiller?” Hux asks, smirking like he knows the answer.

“I have seen many to their deaths and death is the most intimate of all embraces,” Kylo says evenly, even though he can feel himself heat up behind his mask.

Hux smirk widens and says, “I take that as a no.”

Kylo just stays silent, staring at Hux. Hux stares back, tilting his head, showing too much of his pale neck, his smirk slowly growing to show teeth as if he can tell that Kylo is uncomfortable.

“Is it forbidden to you?” he asks

Kylo answers, “No,” too quickly, defensive. His response amuses Hux. Kylo can feel the mirth rolling off him.

“Come now, aren’t you curious?”

He is. He’ll never tell Hux that though.

Hux’s eyes glitter as he says, “I’m sure you are.”

Kylo hates being told his own thoughts. He especially hates how _confident_ Hux sounds, as though he can read Kylo’s mind.

“How can you be so certain I am, General?” Kylo asks, his words practically a growl through the vocoder in his mask.

“Usually, if someone’s not, they leave,” Hux tells him flippantly. “You haven’t left, ergo, you’re curious.”

Kylo is struck by the idea that he’s vastly more experienced than his workload would imply, stating, “You’ve done this before.”

“Of course,” Hux says. “I’ll use any means necessary to get ahead.”

Kylo narrows his eyes, even though Hux can’t see his face. He asks, “And what is this?”

“If I can get you to… engage in alternative ways to relieve stress, it follows that there will be less damage to my ship.”

“And you think that’ll work.”

Hux shrugs, his eyes closing, one eyebrow raising. His eyelashes are so very orange and his eyes are so very blue when he opens them again.

“I’m willing to try,” he says then repeats, “Any means necessary.”

Kylo’s fingers flex at his side, the leather of his gloves creaking. Hux takes a step towards him, then another when Kylo doesn’t protest, then another until their chests are near flush. He lays a hand over Kylo’s wildly beating heart, then draws his fingers down, down, down, to cup Kylo’s crotch. Hux smirks wide enough to show the sharp points of a couple of teeth, squeezing Kylo’s half hard dick.

“I _thought_ so,” Hux croons, rubbing at Kylo with his palm. Kylo takes a half step back, nervous. Hux follows him, keeping pressed close, and says, “Say no.”

Kylo doesn’t. Hux keeps his hand on him, eyes half lidded as he stares into Kylo’s mask. Kylo stares back wide eyed, never more thankful to have his mask than he is right now. He’s terrified Hux will tell him to take it off, make it a stipulation for _this_ to continue, but he doesn’t, just tucks his cheek against the side of it and murmurs, “Be a good boy and open your trousers for me.”

Kylo hastens to comply, his gloved fingers bumping Hux’s bare ones as he unclasps the bottom of his tunic and undoes his pants, pulling his cock out.

Hux hums and says, “Lovely. Thank you darling. Now stay still, there’s a good boy.”

Hux’s words make Kylo’s stomach flip almost more than the feel of his soft palm against the shaft of his cock, squeezing and stroking him. Kylo’s breath crackles through his vocoder as it picks up, heavy in his straining chest. Hux is _pleased_ with him; he can feel it, warming him from the belly up. He can feel just the barest hint of Hux’s own arousal too. Hux is ignoring it, giving Kylo his full attention.

Kylo moans, the noise a shock of static from his vocoder, and Hux murmurs, “That’s it, that’s it.”

Hux pulls his hand away briefly, making Kylo whimper at the loss, before it comes back slick and cool, sliding over his cock smoother than before. Hux’s movements are sure, firm and even, like he can read into Kylo’s mind and see precisely what it’ll take to make him come undone.

Kylo trembles with the effort to keep on his feet, to not just curl around Hux and his _fucking_ hand. Hux touching him feels so much better than his occasional experiments with his own hand and he can’t tell if it’s because Hux has more practice or if it’s because it’s _Hux_. He grabs onto Hux’s shoulders, his grip bruising, looking for anything to anchor himself on. Everything left loose in Hux’s front room rattles, louder and louder, almost covering the soft laugh Hux huffs by Kylo’s ear.

“You’re so tense, Lord Ren,” Hux teases, not unkindly, almost like he’s enjoying himself just touching Kylo. “ _Relax_.”

Kylo lets out a groan and releases across Hux’s fingers. Hux strokes him through it, wringing him dry.

“There, don’t you feel better?” Hux asks, still that fond, patronizing lilt to his voice. He pulls back just enough to press his lips to the muzzle of Kylo’s mask in a mockery of a kiss, squeezing Kylo’s sticky, softening dick. There’s a sharp tug on the hair at the back of Kylo’s neck, Hux’s other hand having somehow found its way there without Kylo noticing, and Hux goes, “Well?”

Kylo lets out a shaky exhale, drunk on endorphins, an utter mess, and nods. His mask bumps against Hux’s nose, Hux still far too close.

“Good,” Hux croons, kissing Kylo’s mask again before pulling away completely. Kylo’s hands fall to his side and his thighs tremble, his dick hanging limp between them. Hux brings his hand up, the hand that was on Kylo’s cock, sticky with his spend, to his lips. His tongue peeks out, dragging through the mess on his hand. He stares at Kylo the entire time, focused on the slit of his visor. Kylo can almost taste Hux’s own arousal; it’s so clear in his mind after their extended moment of close contact.

Instead of demanding that Kylo touch him in return, Hux smirks at Kylo and says, “Go on, tuck yourself away. We’re done.”

Kylo fumbles his dick, frustration and shame making his face go hot. He doesn’t know what he expected, but surely it wasn’t _this_ , wasn’t Hux touching him kindly without expecting anything in return.

Although, he supposes that’s not quite true. Hux expects him to not destroy any more of their ship with this newfound _stress release_.

Kylo does his best to keep his chin up as he slinks out of Hux’s quarters. Hux doesn’t even glance at him as he leaves.

\---

Kylo doesn’t go after the ship. Rather, he’s sure Hux would say he sulks around, causing no damage but striking fear into the crew’s hearts anyway. That’s good. That’s what he’s here for; to make people fear the might of the First Order, even their own officers.

He only lasts three cycles before he stands in front of Hux’s door again, requesting entry.

Hux is still in uniform when he opens the door. Kylo can see a glass of wine sitting on his desk behind him, just catches the backlight of his datapad switching off.

“To what do I owe this honor, Ren?” Hux asks. That infuriating, knowing smirk is on his face.

Kylo clenches his hands and slides Hux back with the Force, stepping into the room. He looms over Hux, biting his lip behind his mask where Hux can’t see while he tries to formulate how to state what he wants.

Hux beats him to it, saying, “Ah, I understand.” Then he smirks and tacks on, “Stress relief,” knowingly.

Kylo flushes. He should turn and leave, should have never lowered himself to such baseless acts, but he did and now he _wants this_ , and Kylo Ren can take whatever he wants.

So he nods once, neck stiff, cock stiff, and Hux comes up against him. He crowds Kylo against the door, hands on Kylo’s waist.

“What do you want?” Hux murmurs.

“Touch me,” Kylo demands.

Kylo feels the smug pleasure roll off Hux, tangible like a physical presence. Hux says, “Aright. Open your trousers, then.”

Kylo does, his hands a little surer than last time. They tremble less, steadier as he draws out his cock.

It’s the same as last time. Hux strokes him firmly until he comes, kisses his mask, and dismisses him. It happens like that over and over, Kylo unable to stay away. He goes to Hux at least once every standard week for weeks on end. Hux never demands anything more than for Kylo to pull out his dick, just touches him there in his front room, standing close until Kylo comes. They never take off their clothes, though frequently Kylo arrives late enough that Hux is out of his uniform, clad just in that silky black robe.

Every time Hux is in that robe, Kylo thinks about pushing it off his shoulders, baring the entirety of his self to Kylo’s eyes so that Kylo can touch him back. He never does it, barely able to overcome the nerves to just let Hux touch him.

He’s slower to tuck himself away one night, head dipped, cheeks hot. He can feel Hux’s eyes on him as he lingers, just inside the door.

“What’s wrong?” Hux asks, smirking, teasing, like Kylo’s hesitation is funny.

“I can feel your arousal,” Kylo blurts out, not thinking.

Hux tilts his head. He’s in the robe this time, his naked body so ready to be uncovered.

“Is that so?” Hux asks, amused. “What are you going to do about that?”

“Anything,” Kylo breathes, so very thankful that his vocoder makes the word come out firmly, like Kylo said it without any hesitation.

Hux takes a few steps and sinks onto the couch along one wall. He’s smirking an infuriatingly knowing smirk.

“You’ll have to take off that mask, then,” hey says casually, like he didn’t just ask Kylo to remove the only face Hux has seen on him.

Kylo’s fingers twitch. He doesn’t see why he needs to take off his mask to put his hand on Hux’s dick but he’s _curious_. He wants to see what Hux wants from him. His mind is so carefully guarded against Kylo’s probes. All he can read off him is amusement and arousal. He can see the hard ridge of Hux’s cock under his robe, lying along his hip.

He takes off his mask. Surprise spikes in Hux’s mind, so sharp it makes Kylo wince.

“Come here, handsome,” Hux purrs, spreading his knees. Kylo walks up to him, eyes averted, and sets his mask on the table in front of the couch. Hux says, gently, “On your knees, pretty boy. Let’s put that lovely mouth of yours to good use.”

Kylo can feel the flush on his cheeks, hot like a brand as he sinks to his knees in front of Hux. Hux unties the knot keeping his robe closed, opening it slowly. He’s wearing uniform issue underwear still, dark against his pale, sunless skin, but not enough to hide his erection.

“Go on,” Hux says, hand coming out to touch Kylo’s cheek. It should feel patronizing, but it tastes genuine, almost fond. Hux tucks two fingers under Kylo’s chin and tilts his face up. His smirk is soft as he looks down at Kylo on his knees for him. If Kylo didn’t know better, he’d call it an actual smile. He brushes his thumb over Kylo’s lips, pulling the lower one down to expose his teeth. Kylo just stares up at him, chest tight.

“Put your mouth on me, pretty boy,” Hux says. “Show me how much you appreciate my touch.”

Hux pulls his hand away from Kylo’s face, leaving Kylo free to lean in. He gently touches his lips against the ridge of Hux’s cock, hidden in his underwear, and listens to how sweetly Hux sighs. 

“That’s it, that’s it,” Hux murmurs, hand sliding through Kylo’s hair to rest on the back of his head. “Keep going, pretty boy.”

Kylo mouths at Hux’s dick, hands coming to rest on Hux’s hips. Hux sighs again and rolls his hips against Kylo’s face. There’s already a wet spot at the tip of Hux’s dick. It tastes salty compared to the clean cotton of the rest of Hux’s covered dick.

“Take it out, love,” Hux says gently, encouraging him. He’s nothing like the sharp, determined general Kylo usually sees on the bridge. He’s so much softer like this, treating Kylo with care, guiding him through this act with a kind hand.

Kylo tucks his fingers under the waistband of Hux’s underwear and pulls them down to reveal Hux’s cock. Hux lifts his hips to help, letting Kylo tug his underwear down under his ass. 

His cock is thick but not quite as long as Kylo’s, and a little chubbier under the head. Kylo wraps gentle fingers around it and strokes slowly, watching as that extra bit of chub slides with his hand, so different from his own dick.

“Put it in your mouth,” Hux says. It somehow doesn’t sound like an order; instead it sounds like a suggestion, only a slight inflection away from a question. Kylo licks his lips and leans in, doing as he’s bid. Hux sighs out, “There we go, love, that’s it.”

Kylo sucks around the head, tongue lapping away the bitter precome that leaks out of the slit. Hux’s hand on the back of his head urges him to take in more, to fill his mouth and then some, Hux silently begging for Kylo to make him feel good. Kylo can feel how Hux’s arousal has swelled, overwhelming every other feeling he projects until it’s just _pleasure_. Kylo _likes it_ , likes knowing that someone feels good like this at his hand, likes that he’s making _Hux_ feel good, likes that he’s paying Hux back for all the pleasure he’s given him these past few months.

It feels almost like a foray into the Light. Kylo has to remind himself that the Jedi eschew such relations, that any sexual liaisons are forbidden lest attachment form. Darkness is not always hard. This is like the soft edge of a shadow, Kylo tells himself as he swallows around Hux’s length. This is just another facet of passion, just another way to focus his emotions. He’s been better the last few weeks, more centered after Hux touches him.

And he wants to give back. Hux is amazing like this, sighing encouragement as he pets Kylo’s head. Kylo never would have guessed him to be such a soft lover, but he likes it. He likes Hux’s gentle touches and soft words and the feel of his cock in his mouth.

“Good boy,” Hux croons, shifting his hips under Kylo’s hands. Kylo catches a glimpse at a thought, just the idea of Hux pressing his dick deeper into Kylo’s willing mouth, a brief view into Hux’s lust saturated mind. Kylo swallows as much of Hux’s cock as he can, fingers squeezing what doesn’t fit, and sucks. Hux moans softly and the sound of it makes Kylo’s gut clench. He’s determined to draw more noises like that out of Hux, redoubling his efforts, blowing Hux with everything he has. Hux sighs again, “ _Good_ , good boy.”

That might be Kylo’s favourite part of this, those kind words Hux is bestowing on him. It’s so rare that anyone tells him he does well. Hux never has before, never outside of his quarters with a dick out and Kylo is enamoured with it. He wants Hux to keep going, to tell him he’s doing well forever. He’ll stay here on his knees like this for as long as it takes for that to happen.

Kylo presses a hand down on his dick. He’s hard again, his body reacting to how much he’s enjoying blowing Hux.

“Do you like this, love?” Hux asks him. Kylo nods enthusiastically, moaning around Hux’s length as he rubs at his own hard cock. Hux strokes Kylo’s cheek and says, “You look so lovely like this, my pretty boy. You were made for this, weren’t you?” Kylo nods again, dumbly, wanting nothing more than to please Hux. “Your pretty mouth feels so good on my cock,” Hux tells him. “Make me come. Let me fill you up.”

Kylo groans again and _tries_ , blowing Hux with as if it really was what he had been made for. Hux moans, softly, just a whisper of pleasure, and it sends a spike of arousal straight to Kylo’s groin.

“Are you going to come again, pretty boy?” Hux asks, breathless but still with a teasing edge. Kylo nods. He’s not sure if he can; his arousal is almost muted, there but far away. It’ll take him a while to get there, he’s sure, but he wants to try. Hux says, “Take your cock out, love. Touch yourself for me.’

Kylo’s hands leave Hux’s body to do just that, fumbling the zip to his pants. He gets his dick out, strokes it. His hand doesn’t feel as good as Hux’s, but Hux moans again, louder, pleased that Kylo did as he was told and _that_ feels good. Very good. Kylo wraps the fingers of his off hand back around the base of Hux’s dick, stroking what he can’t fit into his mouth.

“Fuck, Kylo,” Hux breathes a few moments later, hand tightening in Kylo’s hair. Kylo’s heart swells at the words; Hux has never called him by his given name, only ever _Ren_ or one of his assorted titles, and it’s obvious that Kylo has pleased him. That one curse means the world to Kylo, means Kylo is doing well enough to crack Hux’s impeccable facade. 

Hux’s thigh tenses against Kylo’s arm, muscles twitching under creamy skin. Kylo speeds up the hand on his own cock, squeezing and stroking until it’s a struggle to keep his mouth on Hux. Hux’s hand in Kylo’s hair keeps him in place, guiding his head when Kylo’s attention blinks out, too blinded by his own pleasure to focus on Hux. Kylo groans at the feel of Hux taking what he wants from him, hips twitching up to meet Kylo’s lips, gently fucking his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , Kylo,” Hux says again, gasping. He leans forward just the tiniest bit, almost curling around Kylo’s head in his lap as he urges Kylo to suck him faster, harder. Kylo does his best to comply, wanting nothing more than for Hux to come. His entire universe is nothing but Hux: the way he sounds, gasping his pleasure; the way he smells, warm and clean and just the tiniest bit spicy; the way he feels, hot and hard in his mouth. Hux curses again and bitterness floods Kylo’s mouth.

Kylo chokes, Hux’s spend hitting him unexpectedly on the back of his tongue, triggering his gag reflex. Hux doesn’t let him pull away immediately, his hand like a vice on the back of Kylo’s head as he spills into Kylo’s mouth. The two seconds of panic stretch into an eternity, then Kylo’s mouth is off of Hux’s cock. The last of his release hits him across the lips and chin as Kylo sputters, gasping.

“Sorry, love,” Hux says, half laughing at Kylo. Kylo glares up at him with wet eyes, but he can’t give it any heat when faced with the soft, pleased look Hux is aiming him. Hux strokes his cheek, thumb sliding through the mess on his chin. Kylo licks his lips, the tip of his tongue just brushing Hux’s thumb. Hux’s smile is still sharp, knowing. He’s thrilled to have Kylo on his knees for him, servicing him. He’s thrilled to have come down Kylo’s throat and across half his face. Kylo doesn’t need the Force to know this; he can read it just on Hux’s face, his pleasure rippling like little waves across his thoughts.

Hux pulls his hand away from Kylo’s face, popping his sticky thumb into his mouth to suck the come off of it. Kylo swallows hard, his dick throbbing. Hux smiles around his thumb with just the edge of teeth. It thrills Kylo to see him like this, sharp edges sheathed, but just barely.

Hux pops his thumb out of his mouth and says, “Go on, love, touch yourself.”

And Kylo does, unable to stop himself. He can still taste Hux in the back of his mouth, salty and bitter and warm. He sighs as he strokes himself, and Hux runs his fingers through Kylo’s hair.

“That’s it, pretty boy, tell me how you feel,” Hux murmurs, voice soft.

“So good,” Kylo breathes, eyes slipping shut. Hux brushes his fingers against Kylo’s cheek. Kylo adores these soft touches, adores these soft words coming from Hux’s cruel mouth. He can’t help but curl in, drooping until he can tuck his face against Hux’s thigh as he pants, working himself over.

“Tell me how much you liked my cock in your mouth,” Hux says.

Kylo moans, “So much.” He couldn’t lie even if he wanted to. He _loved_ having Hux in his mouth, even if he choked and spluttered on his come. He’d do it again in a heartbeat. He’d do it again even if Hux didn’t touch him at all in return.

“Come for me, pretty boy,” Hux says, petting Kylo’s hair. Kylo gasps against Hux’s thigh, rolling his hips, fucking into his fist. Hux tugs gently at Kylo’s hair, demanding so sweetly, “Come for me.”

And Kylo does, biting his lip, breathing hard through his nose, his face pressed firmly against the crook of Hux’s thigh. He oozes out over his fingers, come splattering on the durasteel floor between his spread knees. He whimpers once he’s done, wrung dry by his second orgasm of the night, so very tired now that he’s done. Hux pets his hair some more, murmuring, “That’s it pretty boy, you’ve done so well for me tonight.”

Hux lets him stay like that until he catches his breath. Once Kylo’s breath evens out, Hux tugs on his hair, pulling his head up. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s a reminder of the power Hux holds over him here. He’ll do anything for Hux here and Hux knows it.

“Up,” Hux tells him. Kylo slowly climbs to his feet, feeling like he’s moving through molasses. He braces his hands on Hux’s knees and unfolds, and Hux watches him the entire time with his sharp eyes. Hux scoots towards the edge of the couch once Kylo’s on his feet, his face coming close to Kylo’s mostly flaccid cock, still hanging out of the front of his pants. Hux runs the back of his index finger along Kylo’s soft dick from his pubes down to the tip.

“Lovely,” he says. Kylo can’t manage to feel embarrassed. He’s perfectly centered, the Force flowing over him like a stream over smooth, round pebbles. He almost knows what Hux is about to say before he says it, just standing there, losing himself in his calm. Hux smiles up at him and says, “Put yourself away, pretty boy,” and Kylo does, tucking his dick away and zipping up his pants, righting himself.

Hux catches Kylo’s hand once he’s done, bringing Kylo’s fingers to his lips. He licks over the knuckles, between his fingers, where Kylo’s come still clings, smirking all the while. It makes Kylo’s knees go weak, his gut trying to valiantly drag his body up for another round.

“Go, pretty boy,” Hux says. “I’ll see you back here soon, yeah?”

Kylo licks his lips. They’re still a little salty from Hux’s come. He says, “Yeah,” and steps away to pick up his mask.


	2. Chapter 2

Nerves keep Kylo away from Hux for a little over two standard weeks. He has no idea what to expect once he enters Hux’s room, not after what they did the last time. Will Hux go back to just crowding him against the door, hand on his cock? Would Kylo even be satisfied by that anymore?

He hesitates outside Hux’s door. The clock has just ticked over into a new day; surely Hux is already asleep. Kylo asks to enter anyway. It takes a moment, but Hux answers, clad in his robe, his hair loose around his ears. He steps aside, wordlessly gesturing for Kylo to come in.

Across the threshold, Kylo fidgets. He wants to just fall to his knees in front of Hux, touch his soft skin and swallow down his cock, but part of him holds him back, waiting for the okay.

“Hello, pretty boy,” Hux says once the door is shut. He tilts his head, surveying Kylo, showing off his long column of neck. Kylo bites his lip behind his mask, fingers itching to touch Hux. Hux brushes his own fingers down Kylo’s chest and asks, “What do you want to do tonight, handsome?”

“You,” Kylo breathes, the word coming out as a mess of static. He tries again, saying more firmly, “You. Whatever you’ll give me.”

Hux smirks and hooks his fingers under Kylo’s belt, tugging at him.

“Take off your clothes then,” Hux says. “I’ll show you something good.”

Kylo’s breath catches in his throat. He doesn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t that.

“And the mask?” he asks stupidly.

“That,” Hux says, smirk growing, “you can keep on.”

Kylo stares at him silently, confused and somehow upset. Hux grins and says, “I was _joking_ , pretty boy. Of course I want you to take that bucket off. I want to be able to see your lovely face.”

Relief floods Kylo. He lets out a breath he wasn’t even aware of holding, relaxing. His sigh crackles through his vocoder as he raises his hands to the catches on the sides. He lifts it off his head and sets it on the low table next to him. When he stands up straight, Hux is smiling at him. He looks so good like this, soft and clean and at ease.   
“That’s it, pretty boy,” Hux says. He takes a step towards his bedroom, telling Kylo, “Follow me.”

Kylo does, following Hux into his bedroom. A step away from the bed Hux turns back to him, staring expectantly. Kylo averts his gaze and tugs off his gloves, his heart beating hard and fast. He moves on to his belt, letting it drop heavily to the floor. Hux plays with the tie of his robe, sliding it through his fingers as he watches Kylo undress, his tunic coming off, then his braces slide down his shoulders so he can pull his undershirt over his head.

“Look at you, my pretty boy,” Hux croons. Kylo flushes, his face burning. Hux tugs on the tie of his robe, letting it slip through his fingers before the knot comes undone, teasing Kylo. He says, “Keep going. I want to see all of you.”

Kylo bends to remove his boots, balanced on one foot then the other as he tugs them and his socks off, then he starts on his pants, the only thing left between his skin and Hux. He pauses, watching Hux look him over, eyes boring down straight to the bone. Kylo can feel how pleased Hux is with him, how much he likes looking at Kylo like this, so Kylo takes the plunge and pulls his pants down his thighs. It’s not like Hux hasn’t seen his cock before, he tells himself, even though the fact that Hux can see every inch of his skin when Kylo goes to great lengths to cover himself completely makes Kylo’s spine prickle with anxiety. The only time Kylo is ever fully nude is when he’s in the sonic, and even then only for long enough to get clean. He can’t remember the last time someone saw him well and truly naked. It must have been when he was a child, still being bathed by whichever droid whose care he had been left in.

Hux drops the tie of his robe and steps close, placing his bare hand on Kylo’s equally bare chest. Kylo swallows hard, biting his lip.

“Look at you,” he repeats, voice bordering on awed. “Look at what you hide away. You’re so very lovely, my pretty boy.”

Between Hux’s words and the way pleasure rolls off of him, Kylo’s heart soars. So often outside, Hux concludes that Kylo has done something wrong but here, _here_ Kylo is only good.

Hux trails his fingers down Kylo’s stomach to his half hard dick, running the back of his fingers down its length before pulling away. Hux reaches up with both hands, cupping Kylo’s cheeks, fingertips under the edge of his jaw, digging in just enough to remind Kylo that he’s to do what Hux wants.

“I’m going to fuck you tonight, pretty boy,” Hux murmurs, lips so close that Kylo can feel his breath on his face. “Would you like that? Hmm? My cock up your arse, so deep you’ll feel it for days?”

Kylo has heard whispers of anal sex, but it doesn’t sound comfortable at all. He can’t help but grimace and Hux taps his face gently, twice, before saying, “None of that, love. You’ll do fine.”

“Will it hurt?” Kylo asks, his nerves rolling off his tongue. 

Hux laughs, sweet and bright, rolling his eyes, and says, “Of course.”

Kylo’s face must betray his horror because Hux taps his cheek again and goes, “I’m _joking_ , love.” He tucks his cheek against Kylo’s, his hands sliding down his throat, fingers lacing behind his neck to hold them close together. Voice low, he says, “It may feel uncomfortable for a moment, but after that it’s good. I’ll open you up with my fingers first, make sure you’re nice and wet for me. If you don’t like it, we can always stop, but I think you’ll like it.” Hux nuzzles Kylo’s cheek and adds, “After all, you do want to please me, don’t you?”

Kylo nods. He _does_ ; he’ll do anything Hux asks of him here, even if it hurts. _Especially_ if it hurts. He deserves to atone for everything he’s put Hux through. _Hux_ deserves anything he wants after having gifted Kylo so much, after centering him so firmly with just a touch.

“Good boy,” Hux purrs. “That’s exactly what I want to hear. Lay down for me, pretty boy.”

He steps away from Kylo, giving Kylo room to get on the bed. He hesitates and Hux prompts, “Face up, love, down the middle.”

It’s bizarrely soothing to only have to follow directions, to just listen and do as commanded. He lies down the center of the bed, on his back, and folds his hands over his stomach. Hux smiles down at him and finally tugs apart the knot holding his robe together. He wears his underwear underneath but he quickly slides them down his thighs too. He’s half hard, a far cry from Kylo’s own straining erection, but Kylo supposes he did intrude upon him without warning in the middle of his sleep cycle. Kylo watches as Hux opens the drawer in his side table, pulling out a bottle.

“Open your legs a bit,” Hux says. Kylo does and Hux adds, “There’s a good boy,” before climbing between his thighs. He sets the bottle by Kylo’s hip. It’s a little chilly against his skin but he quickly forgets about it when Hux drags his lips against his dick, kissing it from root to tip. Kylo gasps. It feels good, fucking incredible, having Hux’s mouth on him. Hux wraps his fingers around Kylo’s length, stroking him once before his mouth descends on him. 

Kylo chokes, hips jerking. It feels _good_ , too good, overwhelming. Hux sucks on him, bobbing his head, taking more of his dick into his mouth with each dip down until Kylo is pressed into his throat and his nose is against Kylo’s pubes. Hux swallows around him and Kylo gasps, “Fuck.”

Hux slides off him with a smirk. His voice is a little raspier when he asks, “Good, hmm?”

Kylo nods, at a loss for words. All there is in the galaxy is him and Hux, Hux touching him here on this bed, no words, just feelings. 

Hux pulls away from Kylo’s dick to pick up the bottle. The cap pops open, then closed a moment later, then Hux is nudging Kylo’s knees up.

“Might be a little cold,” Hux warns, then a finger is touching Kylo’s asshole, circling it. It’s odd, a shock, though Kylo should have expected it. Hux kisses Kylo’s dick and murmurs, “Relax, pretty boy. It’ll be fine, trust me.”

Kylo takes a deep, even breath and calms himself. Hux presses in and Kylo bites out a wordless noise of discomfort. Hux hushes him and licks a stripe up his dick.

“It’ll be fine,” Hux repeats, voice low, lips against the head of Kylo’s cock. He curls his finger as he pulls it out, dragging at Kylo’s insides, then pushes it back in straight. Kylo sighs, relaxing, letting Hux do what he wants to him.

Hux swallows down Kylo’s dick again, timing the movements of his lips with the ones of his finger, in and out in synch. Kylo almost doesn’t notice Hux pressing a second finger into him with Hux’s pretty mouth on him. The additional stretch burns though, just enough to be noticable. Kylo’s hands twitch where they’re folded on his stomach and he takes another deep breath. It’s weird having something up his ass, something moving, curling to stroke his insides, spreading to stretch him. He tolerates it. Hux has given him so much, so he can do this one thing for him.

The third finger is almost too much, making Kylo twist and gasp. Hux pops off his dick to murmur, “It’s alright, love, I’ve got you. You can take it,” and so he does. He can taste how thrilled Hux is to have him like this, how thrilled Hux is that he’s never done this before, how thrilled Hux is to be taking this hyperbolic, nonsense concept from him. Ruining him. Building him up better and stronger than before. Kylo’s mind is centered on his pelvis, on the ways that Hux is touching him, inside and out. He breathes through it, the Force like a heavy blanket over his consciousness, soothing. This is precisely where he’s supposed to be. This is precisely what he’s supposed to be doing.

“How are you feeling, love?” Hux asks. He already knows; Kylo can feel that he knows. He still grinds out, “Fine.”

“Ah, ah, don’t lie,” Hux admonishes.

“It’s _weird_ ,” Kylo groans. Hux’s fingers still move within him and Hux’s hand slides over his cock in place of his mouth, softly, gently, hardly even there. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Hux promises, “and then it’ll feel good.”

Hux’s fingers press up and in, rubbing against _something_ that makes electricity spark up Kylo’s spine. He gasps, “Fuck,” and Hux just smirks, Kylo’s cock against his cheek. Hux touches him there again and Kylo jerks, rolling his hips, meeting Hux’s thrusting hand halfway.

“There we go,” Hux purrs. “I told you.”

It still feels weird, but in a good way, in a way Kylo can take. Hux pulls his fingers out and Kylo whimpers at the loss.

“Hush, pretty boy,” Hux says. “I’ll fill you up again soon enough.”

Hux sits up, tucks his knees to either side of Kylo’s ass. Kylo can see him open the bottle again, pouring out lubricant onto his fingers. He’s memorized by the way Hux’s hand slides over his own dick, smooth and slick, the muscles in his arm shifting with every stroke. It’s beautiful. Hux is beautiful, with his cold eyes at half mast, a flush high on his sharp cheeks, his soft lips parted as he pants.

He pulls Kylo’s knees up against his shoulders, then snakes one hand back to his dick. Kylo can feel it against his hole, the blunt head hot against him, far too big to fit. Hux pushes in, ever so gently, and Kylo gasps.

“You can take it, love, just relax,” Hux murmurs, pressing impossibly deeper. Kylo has no idea how his body can stretch to accommodate the mass of Hux’s cock, but it does, splitting him in two. Hux kisses the side of one of his knees and pulls his thighs tight against his ribs.

“There,” Hux says after an eternity. Kylo can feel Hux’s pleasure rolling off him in waves. Kylo feels so good around him, _perfect_. Hux flicks his hair out of his eyes with a toss of his head and smirks down at Kylo. He says, “I told you you could take it.”

Kylo squeezes his thighs against Hux’s ribs and shifts his hips experimentally. It doesn’t hurt but it’s _weird_. Kylo can’t get over how odd it is, uncomfortable, a demanding presence deep within him. He grimaces and Hux laughs.

 

“It takes a moment, love,” Hux assures him, rolling his hips against Kylo’s ass, just enough to shift his dick within him, pressing impossibly deeper. Hux wraps his slick fingers around Kylo’s dick, stroking him surely. It makes Kylo’s guts clench, which makes Hux breathe a groan, eyes flickering shut. Kylo is enamoured with Hux like this, with how soft Hux looks, relaxed and open.

Kylo ventures a peek into Hux’s mind and still finds those carefully crafted walls up, tight against Kylo’s probe.

“You know, I can feel you when you do that,” Hux says, laughing, mocking. Kylo shrugs with one shoulder, unashamed.

“I just want to see what makes you tick, General,” he says, breathless with the dick in his ass, so deep within him he can barely breath. “Are you going to just sit there, or are you going to fuck me?”

Hux laughs again and rolls his hips harder, pulling out a bit before pushing back in, over and over, building up a steady rhythm until Hux is pulling almost all the way out before thrusting in deep, punching the air straight from Kylo’s lungs.

“Fuck,” Kylo gasps again.

“Yes, that is what we’re doing,” Hux teases, sounding hardly affected. Kylo groans, tilting his head back into the pillows. Hux shifts his hips and fucks into Kylo at a slightly different angle, brushing against that electric spot again, making Kylo curse some more.

Hux was right. It does feel good; weird and odd and on the edge of too much, but _good_ , deeply fulfilling in a way Kylo didn’t expect. This is precisely where he’s supposed to be, he thinks again. This is where the universe wants him to be, here, under Hux, with Hux’s dick buried deep within him. Hux eclipses the light, a dark shadow wrapped around Kylo, pure passion.

He rolls with Hux’s thrusts, his body rocking, his breath coming fast. This is not as all-consuming as the first time Hux touched him; they’ve lulled into a balance, give and take, and now Kylo is the one giving. Hux pants over him, eyes closed as he moves. His flush has crawled down his neck, his chest as red as his cheeks. Kylo can see the sweat glistening on Hux’s temples, same as the sweat that prickles along his own spine. Kylo struggles to get enough air in his lungs. He feels like he’s spent the last hour running, every thrust of Hux’s making Kylo gasp out desperate noises.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Hux asks, smirking. Hux keeps thrusting against that spot, not every time, but enough that Kylo is tense, back bowing, his orgasm creeping up on him.

When it finally hits, it’s like a tsunami, crashing over him, wiping out everything in its wake. Kylo shudders through it, his eyes clenched shut, his back a sharp, convex arch. His spend spatters up his stomach. Hux strokes him through it, until Kylo relaxes with a sigh, then leans over him and fucks into him hard, faster, his thrusts faltering in their rhythm.

Kylo brings his hands up, threading his fingers through Hux’s loose hair. It’s soft, softer than Kylo expected, fine strands sliding through his fingers.

“Come. Fill me up,” Kylo says, echoing the words Hux had used last time. He wants to kiss Hux, wants to seal their mouths together so they form a perfect circle, an ouroboros, devouring each other. He says the words, demands it, tugging on Hux’s hair until their mouths crash together. Hux grunts against Kylo’s lips, hips twitching to a standstill, mouth moving against Kylo’s haltingly, distracted. It’s Kylo’s turn to smirk, pleased to have pleased Hux so, pleased to be filled with Hux’s release.

Hux pulls away with a sigh, sitting up. He says, “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it, pretty boy?”

His mouth is spit-slick, plump and wet from them kissing.

“Would have been better with your mouth on me more,” Kylo says.

Hux laughs and slowly pulls out, saying, “I’m not quite flexible enough to fuck you and blow you at the same time.”

“There’s other places you could put your mouth,” Kylo says with a shrug. Hux lays out next to him, one arm across his stomach, the other thrown over his head. He looks at Kylo, eyes soft even though he has a sharp smirk tilting his lips.

“Why don’t you show me, pretty boy,” Hux says.

Kylo rolls over him, slotting a thigh between Hux’s, elbows bracketing Hux’s ribs. He brushes the tips of their noses together before pressing his lips to Hux’s, kissing him hard. Hux opens his mouth just enough to peek his tongue out, coaxing Kylo into doing the same. Hux kisses him lazily. Kylo likes it, likes the lack of pressure to get off, likes the lack of pressure to hurry less they get caught. He likes how Hux licks into his mouth, their tongues sliding against each other.

“Is that all?” Hux teases, lips moving against Kylo’s.

Kylo kisses across Hux’s jaw and down his throat. Hux sighs as Kylo finally mouths at that pale column of skin that has teased him from the very start. He bites down, sucks just the way he was once told to do to leave a mark. Hux gasps, “You shit.”

Kylo just grins against Hux’s skin.

Hux pushes at Kylo’s shoulders, making him roll over. Hux straddles Kylo’s hips and attacks him voraciously, kissing and nipping Kylo’s lips, his jaw, his neck, his shoulders, until Kylo is gasping and hard once more. Then Hux rolls off him, his own cock soft against his hip.

Kylo whines at the loss, wanting Hux to touch him some more.

“You’re insatiable, aren’t you, pretty boy?” Hux says. “A little affection and you yearn for more.”

Kylo rolls against Hux, pushing his cock against the side of Hux’s hip, arm wrapped around Hux’s chest.

“Go on, take what you want,” Hux says, wrapping an arm around Kylo’s neck, fingers in his hair. Kylo grinds against Hux’s hip, his dick still a little slippery from the lubricant Hux spread on him. He glides against Hux’s skin, Hux’s hip warm and hard. Kylo squeezes Hux tighter to him, face pressed to Hux’s chest.

“That’s it, pretty boy,” Hux purrs.

It takes a long while for Kylo’s second orgasm to creep up on him, but Hux talks him through it, soft words on repeat, encouraging Kylo, calling Kylo _pretty boy_ over and over until he believes it. Kylo groans against Hux’s chest, face mashed against his skin, and spills between them, leaving a sticky mess all along Hux’s side. Hux pets Kylo’s hair and Kylo can hear the smirk in his voice when he says, “There we go, pretty boy.”

Hux presses his nose against the crown of Kylo’s head for a long moment, then says, “You’ve made quite the mess of me.”

“Sorry,” Kylo says, not feeling sorry at all. He can feel Hux’s own seed seeping out from between his thighs.

Hux twists to look at the chronometer on his side table and sighs. Kylo knows it’s a dismissal, so he starts pulling away. 

Hux says, “I’m going to step into the sonic for just a moment,” as Kylo rolls back onto one side of the bed. Hux stands and walks into the fresher. Kylo watches him go, enamoured with his slim back and narrow ass.

Once Hux is in the sonic, Kylo stands, pulling his clothes back on. He’s just sliding his mask over his head when Hux walks back out, still nude.

“You’re leaving?” Hux asks, sounding surprised. Kylo just stares at him, acting as if they aren’t done. He doesn’t push the issue, just grabs on to the sides of Kylo’s helmet and presses a kiss against the front, saying, “Next time, stay, pretty boy.”

\---

Hux watches Ren leave, all traces of their activities scrubbed away by the sonic. He's a little bothered that Ren didn't want to stay; the man is so touch starved that a long moment of post coitial cuddling would do him a galaxy of good. There's always next time though. Next time Hux will ensure that Ren stays, will touch and kiss him, showering him in affection until Ren is warm and pliant. He’ll do this over and over until Ren is conditioned to respond positively. It won't take much, he's sure. And if it does… well, Hux is used to playing the long game.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://sumomomochi.tumblr.com/) and if you like this fic, consider reblogging [this post](http://sumomomochi.tumblr.com/post/178390991421/a-moth-to-light-sumomomochi-star-wars-sequel) to spread the word!!


End file.
